


GamerBoy

by AngstyBunBun



Category: B.A.P
Genre: Car Accidents, Happy Ending, M/M, Pain, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-15
Updated: 2020-03-15
Packaged: 2021-02-28 16:25:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23150122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngstyBunBun/pseuds/AngstyBunBun
Summary: Daehyun wants to impress Youngjae by playing his favorite rpg. He gets help from a high ranked player of the rpg
Relationships: Jung Daehyun/Yoo Youngjae
Comments: 1
Kudos: 14





	GamerBoy

**Author's Note:**

> Here's a little trash fic ive been writing/changing for 3 years.  
> Excuse spelling/grammar errors dyslexic writer is doing her best
> 
> literally updating this and my other stories solely to say I now have a twitter now @/AngstyBunBun

Youngjae is competitive. Usually too competitive to teach others how to play his favorite online rpg. However seeing a bunch of people talking about the unteachable new player, he decided he would teach them. Finding the player was easy, still in the village fighting low level opponents. DaeDreamer was the character name of this kid.

PerfectJ: need help?  
DaeDreamer: don't waste your time. I'm awful.  
PerfectJ: well that's obvious but I can help, I want to.  
DaeDreamer: well if you really want to then okay  
PerfectJ: great do you have a headset? This chat sucks. We can add each other on Skype and use that. no video.  
DaeDreamer: yeah what's your name?  
PerfectJ: same as on here I have different ones for gaming and personal  
DaeDreamer: good idea! I'm going to make a new one hold on!

A few minutes later Youngjae got a Skype request from DaeDreamer. He accepted and started the call.

"Hey DaeDreamer" he said

"Hi! Thank you so much for helping!" The other boy happily chirped

"No problem, so what made you get started on this game?" Youngjae asked

"Its kind of stupid..."

"Just tell me"

"My crush loves this game so I wanted to learn to play too...but I'm awful if he found out he'd make fun of me"

"Your crush sounds like a jerk. If someone was trying to learn to play this game because they liked me I'd personally go teach them, its cute"

"He's not a jerk! He's sweet...and funny and perfect"

"Then he won't make fun of you, but until he finds out you play let's make you better. that way if he rejects you; you can destroy him." Youngjae said. DaeDreamer laughed loudly at that before agreeing. It became a ritual for the two to play together every night. Youngjae had started talking about his friend 'Dae' in daily life. Dae was getting a lot better thanks to Youngjae.

Daehyun had begged his friend Himchan to find out Youngjae's type. Himchan did but the answer was very upsetting; Daehyun didn't think about how much it would hurt to find out his crush basically hated everything about him. That night when Youngjae started the call with Daehyun, it said his mic was muted. Confused Youngjae hung up and tried again twice before going to the game.

"Are you okay? Is your mic broken?" The in game messenger beeped

DaeDreamer: no my mic is fine just...its not important

"Yes it is what's going on?"

DaeDreamer: my friend asked my crush what his ideal type was...turns out he hates everything about me so I'd rather not be annoying with my crying.

"Oh Dae... Turn on your mic it's okay"

"...hey J" Daehyun said weakly after unmuting his mic.

"Tell me everything."

"Well...he told my friend he didn't really have a type. But he hates people who are loud, which I am. He hates people who are clingy, which I am. He hates musical theater kids and take a wild guess who is in musical theater... Did you guess me? you're so smart"

"You're not loud. And also what's his name I'm going to beat the shit out of him" Youngjae said angrily. No one makes his Dae cry, even though they'd never met in person Youngjae just didn't like people upsetting Dae. He would go after other players who bullied him, any time Dae would say he was upset because of something some

"Why would you beat him up?"

"Um he made my Dae cry? He broke my Dae's heart? He's a jerk?"

"If only I knew you in real life J...it'd be nice to have a protective friend"

"Excuse me I am your friend." Youngjae huffed then added "lets meet up. You said you lived in Seoul right now before, so let's meet then I can protect you in real life"

"How do I know you're not a psychopath?"

"I'm your J! How dare you! But really we can meet somewhere public really crowded at like lunch time" Youngjae said "Bring a friend if you want"

"Okay, I'm free Saturday after noon" Daehyun giggles softly. They set up a place to meet, Daehyun sends a text to his friend Junhong asking him to go with him. Junhong agrees but says he's bringing Yongguk for safety. Daehyun decides to not waste time pointing out Yongguk is a pacifist and wouldn't be all that helpful in a fight. The two start their raid after setting everything up.

At school the next day Daehyun did his best to avoid seeing Youngjae because as heart broken as he was he also did not want J to go after Youngjae. Yongguk stopped him to lecture him about the dangers of meeting someone you didn't really know online in person. Daehyun really just wanted to go home and talk to J by the end of the day. However J had told him the night before they couldn't play today because he had family stuff. So Daehyun was just let to sit at home and nervously try to pick an outfit for that weekend.

Saturday came quickly and Daehyun was ready but very nervous. Yongguk and Junhong picked him up, the trio headed off to the meet up spot. They had agreed to meet at a cafe that was about a 15 minute walk for Daehyun's dorm room. Yongguk and Junhong were walking on either side of Daehyun giving him encouragement. They had decided Daehyun would meet J alone but Yongguk and Junhong would stay in the building just in case anything happened. They got to the cross walk and started to cross toward the café, Daehyun was to see into the windows to spot J. Orange hair, leopard print shirt….Daehyun froze spotting J. J was Youngjae, sitting waiting for him. Youngjae had to have dyed his hair orange recently. Daehyun stood frozen internally panicking as part of him wanted to bail. He didn't want to lose J and he was sure if Youngjae realized who he was he'd never speak to him again.

Yongguk turned at the sound of tires screeching to see Daehyun get hit by a car, he hadn't realized Daehyun was no longer next to him. Junhong screamed and ran to Daehyun with tears in his eyes while Yongguk followed calling for an ambulance. The driver got out cussing about how Daehyun had damaged his car. Junhong ignored the man crying and trying to figure out which bleeding wound to put pressure on. Yongguk was a pacifist but he knew how all his tattoos made him look so he got between the driver and Junhong glaring. When the ambulance and cops arrived a few witnesses gave statements while Junhong just sobbed and asked the paramedics if Daehyun would be okay.

Youngjae had been listening to music excitedly waiting for Dae to show up. He hadn't seen or heard the accident but he did notice people rushing to look. Youngjae looked too wanting to know what was happening. He saw a boy he kinda recognized from school(hyun something? Something hyun?) laying on the ground bleeding and a car that had obviously hit him. The two boys with him Youngjae did know, Yongguk everyone knew because he was very distinct and Junhong was friends with his friend Jongup. Youngjae felt bad for them as he noticed Junhong hysterically crying. He sent a message to Dae to let him know there had been an accident. Part of Youngjae wanted to go out to them but he knew there wasn't much he could do. So he sat back down and waited. Eventually an ambulance took the boy and Yongguk got a taxi for junhong and himself. Youngjae waited for 3 hours past the scheduled meet up time for Dae to show up but he didn't.

Youngjae tried to give Dae the benefit of the doubt, however two weeks went by and Dae didn't log into their game. Dae had just vanished into thin air. Youngjae felt stupid for being so upset that he'd been ghosted, maybe Dae got his crushes attention. Youngjae should be happy but he wasn't. Even though he'd never met Dae, Youngjae had a slight crush on the boy. He couldn't explain it but he felt so comfortable talking with Dae, more so than most of his real friends. Still if Dae got his crush then Youngjae would be happy, he just wished Dae had said goodbye.

Daehyun spent a month and a half in the hospital. His phone had been destroyed when he got hit but he couldn't bring himself to ask his friends to get him a new one even with his own money. Junhong visited him everyday, Daehyun felt bad for scaring the kid. Yongguk came with Junhong on the day Daehyun was to be released. Overall Daehyun had been pretty lucky. The only reason he had to stay for so long was the broken leg. He still had to use crutches but he was able to be by himself. The first stop the three made was to get Daehyun a new phone, then they went to get his prescriptions and finally to give a note to their school. Of course Daehyun was whining about having ruined the meeting, when Yongguk suggested just messaging J to explain Daehyun called him an idiot. He couldn't just out of the blue message J.

"Dae, you got hit by a car he can't be mad at you for not showing up" Yongguk sighed

"And if he is, I can cry in front of him and he'll feel really bad!" Junhong added

"Guys...look later tonight I'll log into the game and if J is online I'll explain...it's weird to explain over text" Daehyun relented as he reached to open the office door but instead grabbed someone's arm. Daehyun looked up to apologize only to choke on his words being face to face with Youngjae; he was way prettier up close which Daehyun thought was really unfair to him

"What did you just say?" Youngjae stares at Daehyun

"I...I'm sorry for grabbing your arm I didn't notice you I just need to drop off a note and-"

"No. Not that. About J." Youngjae eyed Daehyun. In that moment Daehyun kinda wished the car had killed him, at least then he didn't have to lose Youngjae twice

"Um oh...yeah I play a online rpg i wasn't good but another player who's in game name is PerfectJ started teaching me and we became friends" Daehyun wanted to just disappear as Youngjae eyed his metal leg brace and crutches

"What were you going to tell him?"

"We...were supposed to meet up but um right before i got to our meet up place i got hit by a car… and my phone got destroyed so i couldn't message him… I'm sure he hates me by now"

"No I don't, even when I thought you just left I could never hate you. You're my Dae, DaeDreamer"

"WAIT! You're PerfectJ?!" Junhong gasped. Youngjae nodded "That's amazing, cause Dae hyung has--" Junhong was cut off by Yongguk covering his mouth and telling him they should go get Daehyun some water.

Youngjae looked confused but then helped Daehyun to turn in his note before asking if he was up to finally get the coffee, but the coffee shop in the building so they don't have another accident. Daehyun agreed, happy he wasn't going to lose his friend. Yongguk texted Daehyun he was just making Junhong leave before he embarrassed Daehyun. Youngjae lead Daehyun to the café in the building. Once they had drinks and were sitting Youngjae couldn't resist asking.

"I thought you left me because you finally got with your crush...which I was kinda upset about...i didn't want to lose you. You won't stop talking to me if you date your crush right?"

"No of course not! Was that what upset you about it? I would never do that"

"No um...its stupid but i was jealous…"

"You were what??"

"Like i know we've never met in person but you're so easy to talk to and i am pretty sure i have a crush on you just from talking to you" Youngjae sighed then eyes widening he rambles "but of course i want you to get that guy you like! I mean from what you told me he's kinda a prick but i don't know everything about him so of course i shouldn't say that--"

"You do know everything about him, at least u would think so"

"What? What does that mean?"

"You're the guy J, the guy i talked about"

"Wait, that means i made you CRY!"

"Its fine-"

"No i made my Dae cry that's not fine...wait did you know who i was?"

"No i honestly had no idea!"

"So...you had a crush on me, complained when i hurt you to me, so i wanted to fight me because i liked you and was mad at myself for not realizing how lucky he was to have someone as caring as you like him because i liked you?"

"I guess so"

"Well then i have to show myself up. Daehyun you wanna go out with me? to make me jealous of course" Youngjae smiles and Daehyun laughs

"I don't know, do you think you'd even notice i started dating you?"

"Well if I dont then i win, but if i do and steal you from me i win"

After three years of dating, most people knew the whole story and it was a joke constantly about how Youngjae was secretly jealous cause Youngjae and Daehyun were dating and very happy. Youngjae also never let Daehyun cross a road if they were together unless Daehyun was holding his hand. When Daehyun would whine about the accident being three years ago, Youngjae would tell him he already almost lost him before he knew who he was. He wasn't risking losing him now.

Daehyun never thought his stupid idea to play an online rpg would give him his happily ever after, but it had.


End file.
